Computer Geeks
by MytakeonNCIS
Summary: Tag for Love and War


"Hey McGee, you don't have plans for Saturday night do you? My computer is broken. Come and fix it for me. I'll order in pizza."

"It sounds to me like you're the one who doesn't have plans Tony."

"Wrong, McGee. I have plans for you to come and fix my computer and to have some pizza."

"What did you do to it Tony, download a virus from a porn site?"

"Well not unless that virus program you loaded on it doesn't work. The computer was working Probie and now it's not."

"Did you check to make sure it's plugged in?"

"Cute Probie! It powers up, it just doesn't do anything after that. Hey Ziva, do you want to come too? We can watch a movie."

"That's nice Tony, you and Ziva get to watch a movie while I work."

"No Probie, I am inviting you over to have fun. Computers are fun to you. That's why they take up half the space in your apartment. Besides you'll probably press one key and it will be fixed. Ziva, are you coming?

"Yes Tony, I will be there. Should I bring something?"

"Got it covered. Pizza, wine, beer, and popcorn. What more do we need?"

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ziva and McGee arrived at Tony's apartment at the same time. When Tony opened the door, Ziva handed a covered bowl to him.

"What's this?"

"I made a salad to go with the pizza. You have to eat something healthy each day Tony."

"Good thinking Ziva. Come on in, meet a friend of mine." There was a pretty brunette sitting at Tony's computer desk.

"Hey Sunshine, come over and meet everyone. Sunshine these are my friends from work, Ziva and Probie. Guy's this is Sunshine."

"It's nice to meet you Sunshine. Call me Tim."

"Sunshine is a neighbor of mine. I was helping her put up a shelf today. When I mentioned that my computer was broken, she offered to take a look at it. She works on computers too. I figured you two could work on it together, so I invited her to join us."

McGee looked suddenly interested. "Oh, is it more than Tony forgetting to plug it in."

Sunshine blushed shyly. "Yes, I think it's going to take a while to figure it out."

"Well let's go look at it shall we?"

"Don't get too deep into it yet Probie, the pizza's due here in ten minutes."

Ziva had been looking at Sunshine speculatively, "Tony why don't we go into the kitchen and get ready for dinner."

"You guys want wine or beer? Hey, Probie if the pizza arrives, there's money on the table by the door."

"Sure Tony," McGee and Sunshine sat over by the computer and started to speak about what she had found so far.

In the kitchen Ziva started to take out plates while Tony got everyone's beverages. "Sunshine does not seem to be you type Tony."

"My type? No Ziva, other than that she is a pretty girl, she is not my type. She's a friend. I've kind of been looking out for her since she moved in a few months ago." Tony handed Ziva her glass of wine. "No, she's just the nice, shy, pretty, computer girl geek who lives down the hall from me."

Ziva's eyes opened wide, "You are matchmaking Tony?"

"I've been trying to get those two together for months now. Sunshine is very shy. I finally got her to talk to him on-line and…"

"Wait a minute, that stunt you played on McGee…"

"Was no stunt Ziva. When I went into work that morning I thought everything was going pretty well. Then I got a call from her. She was panicking and refusing to keep talking to him. She wanted me to make it all go away. So I had some back peddling to do."

"Does she know that it was McGee on the other end?"

No, she thinks it was Dave, another friend of mine who is into computers."

"You have another friend who is a computer geek? How can this be Tony? That is not like you."

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened either, but there it is. Who do you think broke my computer so that I could get those two together? Dave thinks it should take them most of the evening to fix it. We'll keep an eye on them; nudge them in the right direction if they go all shy on us. You and I will have fun watching the movie."

"Is her name really Sunshine?"

"That's where we might get into trouble. Her name is Claire. Sunshine is just what I call her. She likes it. We have to keep her from telling him her name until they decide whether or not they like each other."

They heard the door bell ring. "Pizza's here. It's time for our mission to start. Are you up to it Ziva?"

"Yes Tony", she smiled at him "I think I am."


End file.
